deja bu
by pettitrougetoile
Summary: un día comun, es tu cumpleaños, vas a visitar a tu hermano, te topas con un chico gaupisimo, pero todo toma un rumbo inesperado,pero despiertas y estas esactamente en ese mismo día DEJA BU...ENTRE LEAN Y DEJENME UN REVIEW¡


**hola a todos amores mios¡**

**como andan? x} bueno ojala anden bien**

**bueno aqui ando con este nuevo fic **

**deja bu, tal vez sea un poco vago pero esque esta basado en su sueño que tuve el día de mi cumpleaños así que mezcle un poco ambos XDu**

** para los que siguen dear kitten, ya esta subido el segundo cap lamento aver tardado tanto pero eh estado muy ocupada y ta n.ñ**

**ojala les guste este mi ficsito x3**

* * *

><p><strong>Deja bu<strong>

hoy... hace 16 años fue el día de mi nacimiento hoy estoy celebrando mis décimo-sexta primavera, aunque es un día especial, que por obvias razones no se repetirá jamas, lo siento todo tan...normal?, no, es otra cosa es como si ya supiera que va a pasar, hoy la pasare con liz, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo... creo que sin ella todo sería realmente aburrido, aunque es la primera vez que ¨celebramos¨ mi cumpleaños al menos... desde la muerte de kami, mi madre, mi padre cayo en una fuerte depresión,pero poco a poco se ah ido recuperando, gracias a sus ¨ amiguítas¨

realmente desprecio a mi padre, es un ser horrible...

el día paso rápido, es como si no tuviera ansia ni nada por el estilo, hace un rato se ha ido liz a su casa, ya es un poco tarde, son cerca de las 6:00pm, iré a ver a mi hermano mayor stein y a marie, su esposa, tome el resto de la torta y la puse en un recipiente, lo tape y lo metí a una bolsa de plástico , salí de mi casa y camine a la parada de autobús que esta como a 7 cuadras de mi calle.

Camino allí sentía como si no debiera ir, como si debiera dar la vuelta y regresar a casa ,pero ignorando este presentimiento sigo caminando con tranquilidad,con un estrechamiento en el corazón. Al llegar ala parada justo iba pasando un camión, y tuve la inminente necesidad de correr y subirme a el ,pero decidí tomar el siguiente aun cuando muy bien hubiera podido irme en ese, en cuanto el bus arranco escuche una voz desesperada, mire de donde venía y vi aun joven albino de hermosos ojos de sangre. El mascullo un ¨shit¨ y tratando de recuperar el aliento, el me parece conocido, ha¡ ya recuerdo , el es vecino de mi hermano, mi cuñada me dijo una vez su nombre ammm era... era...alma...? no ese es de mujer.. alma.. aaalmaaaaaa, alma,ammm , alma? Ah¡ el es ingles¡ SOUL¡ . Sin querer grite su nombre y el me miro con extrañes , aunque tal vez lo confunda,pero , cuantos albinos de ojos escarlata puede haber en esta ciudad; el me miraba con unos ojos que no supe interpretar eran una mezcla de cólera con frustración y desespero, su mirada me pone nerviosa, mejor escuchare música , saque mi celular y compensé a escuchar una de mis canciones preferidas.-sonne -rammstein – no pude evitar voltear a verle y vi que el anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta , mientras bufaba exasperado, yo trato de no mirarle pero , simplemente no puedo , mis ojos me traicionan terriblemente.

Pasaron unos minutos y yo me dedique a escuchar música ya casi olvidándome de el , me coloque los audífonos y deje la música resonara fervientemente en mis oídos y vibrara por todo mi ser , pero de repente voltee a un lado para ver si venia el camión y mi mirada se topo con la suya, el gruño notablemente irritado y volteo la mirada hacia el otro lado justo para ver llegar el autobús, ambos subimos a el , el directamente se fue al fondo mientras yo tome asiento a mediados de los asientos , me dedique a ver pasar las casas o los autos atraves de la ventana del frente mio , por alguna razón sentía que ya había vivido todo esto , quizá por el hecho de que seguido recorro este camino cuando voy ala escuela o a casa de mi hermano. De repente sentí una penetrante mirada posarse en mi , con timidez mire por el rabillo del ojo ocultando mi ojos entre mi cabello , vi que era el, el es bastante peculiar, albino, ojos como sangre, piel perlada, y sonrisa de tiburón, para ser sin cera me parece muy guapo, sentía su mirada clavada en mi como dagas pero trate de ignorarla y continúe observando todo.

Pronto llegamos a lo que llaman ciudad industrial... es una zona donde se ubican la mayor parte de las fabricas de la ciudad...pero ya estando en el mero centro se escucho una explosión no muy fuerte ,pero si bastante estrepitosa.A los pocos minutos se veia gente correr en direccion de bus, y resonaban angustiosos lamentos por todos lados, una de dos, o quieren llegar a su casa, ó ir al baño, o bien... llegar a su casa para ir al baño.

Oh por dios... a lo lejos logro ver como todo comiensa a incendiarse, y una gran ola escarlata viene hacia nosotros, lo unico que pude hacer es mirar a soul que ponia un rostro de verdadera desesperación y aflixión pero lo que mas me sorprendio fuerón las lagrimas que vi caer de sus ojos, antes de sentir el mas horroble dolor que alla sentido en mi vida... y despues nada... recuerdo como me hundia en la lava... y el cantar de la sirena de los bomberos a los lejos...y así mori supongo, sepultada bajo toneladas de roca derretida, justo al cumplir mis 16 años .

Un 17 de julio...

biiip...biiip..biiip...

ara, que hora es... ? Mmm.. hoy es mi cumpleaños, pronto llegara liz... y pasaremos la tarde juntas, es la primera vez en mucho que no celebramos mi cumpleaños, despues, ire a visitar a stein y a marie, seguro que ellos tambien deseean comer torta,aunque extrañamente siento que esto ya lo viví.

7095984...7095984 veces eh vivido este día, no se como, ni cuando empeso esto... pero cada día despierto en este mismo díay siempre tengo esta misma rutina, caminando por el parque, inevitablemente me topare con la chica rubia, siempre por alguna razón, no alcanso el bus anterior, y llego justo cuando la rubia llega ala parada, diariamente pone esa misma canción , que apesar de que es buena, me tiene hasta la reverenda madre,siempre pasamos justo donde explota un edificio donde se rumorea hacen experimentos con humanos,y siempre muero, no, morimos, calcinados, lo que jamas eh podido entender, es el porque diariamente despierto este mismo día y lo vivo una y otra vez, y es que , lo que es peor es que creo que ha llegado a gustame toda esta rutina... tal vez ya me eh vuelto loco de remate...tan solo, espero algun día poder cambiar el curso de esta historia que parece no tener un final...

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno eh allí ojala les agrade, y no sean malitos, dejenme un review x3<strong>_

_**chau¡ **_

_** pasenla lindo¡ **_

_**atte**_

_**akari daishi !**_


End file.
